100th Day Kiss
by inkwriter822
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been dating for 100 days...what does Sam have planned for Freddie. One Shot. SEDDIE...well, duh.


**Hey! Did you guys see iParty with Victorious! AMAZING! Really good. And how bout that iLost my mind promo! EVEN MORE AMAZING! Well, I got inspired by the 100****th**** day kiss they talked about to make a seddie version…duh! Hope you like it! Kinda fluffy….but hey. What's wrong with some good old marshmallowy sugary fluff?**

"Would you rather be stuck in an elevator for three nights with only two fat cakes and a glass of chocolate beverage….or stuck outside your apartment for 8 hours…?"

"Out of my apartment, du-"

"You didn't let me finish….or stuck outside your apartment while being filmed for iCarly….butt naked."

Freddie's eyes went wide at his girlfriend's "would-you-rather". It was a game he and Sam played a lot, and by no means had this one game been an extreme. There were times when one option would be as severe as making out with Ms. Briggs. And that's some pretty serious chizz.

"Uh, I'd have to say the elevator. There is _no_ way that some of our _psycho_ fans are seeing me like that" Freddie shivered at the thought and Sam just laughed at his expense.

"You're such a dork. I knew you'd pick the elevator! You won't even let me feel your bicep, and we've been together for over three months." Sam chuckled but somewhere in her laugh was hidden disappointment.

Freddie just rolled his eyes."Well you won't even let me…" Freddie was about to continue but saw the death stares from his girlfriend and decided it'd be best to just shut up.

"Whatever."Sam laughed. They were snuggled up together on Freddie's leather couch. It was about 10:30 pm on a Friday night and Freddie's mom was out of town, doing who knows what. Hey, even crazy moms have a life.

Sam and Freddie, or uh, Seddie, weren't into the whole PDA thing. There were only a few occasions where they'd hold hands or maybe kiss each other's cheeks in public. Even alone, it wasn't often that they'd be caught making out or fooling around. But something got into the two that night. They had been dating for 100 days…therefore. Tonight was their hundredth day kiss.

"So uh…" Sam began as she sat up and awkwardly rubbed her hands on her knees. "Tonight…is uh…"

'Our _hundredth _day kiss?"Freddie flirted while rolling his eyebrow suggestively.

Sam blushed. She felt a little embarrassed when Freddie flirted with her, even in private, but it still made her heart melt. But she'd never admit it.

"Dork!" Sam playfully punched his shoulder. Freddie rolled his eyes before Sam suddenly turned serious. "Yah, and uh. I know we were just gonna…_kiss_… here, but I have another place in mind so uh, I want you to meet me there at midnight alright."

"Wait, you're leaving now?" Freddie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and slight disappointment as Sam left his warmth and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, I got a few…errands to run. See yah later!" Sam turned the doorknob to leave.

'But wait! Where am I meeting you?" Freddie really didn't want her to go.

Sam smiled to herself before finding a spare notepad and pen lying around the room and swiftly scribbling something on it.

"Bye" Sam finally left.

"Later." Freddie squeaked, desperate for Sam to return. He walked over to where Sam had left the note and smiled when he read where they'd be celebrating their 100th day kiss.

s.e.d.d.i.e.i.s.a.m.a.z.…..duh….

Freddie tapped his fist on the window, making a soft pitter-patter noise.

"Won't you come in…or out…you know what I mean." He chucked as he faintly heard Sam's voice.

He slid the glass window open and slung his legs over the ledge, genteelly setting his feet onto the gated ground. The sight around him astonished him. The fire escape was illuminated with various strands of white lights and candles everywhere. But even more beautiful than the scenery was the girl in front of him.

Sam stood directly in the middle of the escape. She looked like an angel. She was wearing a short, flowing white chiffon dress, with no shoes. He hair was down, just like usual, except there was a gentle breeze making her hair wave back and forth. And the lights of the candles made her skin and face glow, giving her a halo.

She was looking down at her feet for a few seconds, twiddling her fingers with nerves. She finally looked up, staring into Freddie's eyes from a distance, with a fierce desire. Freddie stared back with the same desire, if not multiplied.

Freddie took a few steps closer to his girlfriend. "Sam. This is amazing. How'd you-"

"Freddie, listen." Sam said in a nervous, serious tone as she too took a step closer to her boyfriend. "I really wanted to make tonight special. I thought about where it should be, what I should wear, but you know what I thought about the most?"

"What?" Freddie smiled.

"Why I cared so much." Sam laughed half-heartedly.

Freddie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean….I've never thought so much over something like this. I've never put this much effort into _anything_. And I know I've realized it before, but I never like to admit it or anything, but these three months have been amazing. In fact, the whole time I've known you have been amazing. And I've finally realized why I care so much." She paused for a second. She stared into his eyes with all genuine fierceness. "I love you more than anything I've ever loved before. I love you Freddie."

Freddie smiled. Of course Freddie knew Sam was in love with him, he knew three months ago at the Lock-In. But neither one of them had ever said it. And he knew how hard it was for her to open up. So he knew he should open up too.

"Sam, it's funny cause 101 days ago I thought you hated me. And now here we are." Freddie intertwined his fingers in Sam's and leaned his forehead on hers. Sam smiled. "And now you love me…And I love you too." Freddie was etching closer and closer to Sam's lips. "I love you Sam."

Everything went silent. Then somewhere in the distance, bells went off, signaling midnight. Freddie wrapped his firm arms around Sam's small waist, tighter than ever before. Sam put her arms around his warm neck and combined their weights. Slowly, but surely, the two edged their lips closer and closer, until finally, contact. For a few seconds, the kiss was sweet, gentle. But as time went on, things started to heat up. Their lips became more adventurous, as did their hands, exploring each other's . . .assets. Sooner or later, the kiss became a full blown make-out session. Passionate, but sweet. After a few minutes of kissing, the two broke apart, smiling.

"Wow." Freddie cracked.

"Yeah…wow." Sam leaned on the ladder nearby.

Freddie smiled and kicked off his shoes before gently plotting himself onto the floor and patting the ground next to him, signaling for Sam to join him. She smiled graciously before accepting his offer and snuggling close to Freddie, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So, you really love me?" Sam asked.

Freddie turned his head to face Sam. "I do."

Sam faced him and kissed his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "Dork."

Freddie rolled his eyes playfully…Same old Sam.

"I love you too." Sam smiled.

**Well…there you go! Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
